


Your Biggest Fan

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Fan Characters, Hand Jobs, M/M, Substitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Dan's had to excuse himself to throw up, and when he comes out of the corridor wiping his mouth, he knows that's what Casey's thinking: he's rinsed his mouth to rid it of an unpleasant taste. It's true, but it's not the taste Casey probably thinks.</p><p>Dan/Casey UST, Dan/Howard (the uber fan played by Tom Cavanaugh in "The Giants Win the Pennant")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) 's Dan/OMC "substitute" prompt for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)**oxoniensis** porn battle.(I don't think 'The Giants Win the Pennant' happened quite like this). If one has to warn for angst, consider yourself notified.

It's been months since Dan's had to excuse himself to throw up, and when he comes out of the corridor wiping his mouth, he knows that's what Casey's thinking: he's rinsed his mouth to rid it of an unpleasant taste. It's true, but it's not the taste Casey probably thinks.

Casey gives him the 'Dan is damaged goods' look -- Dan's learned them all-- and asks if he's all right. He's not all right, but it isn't his usual panic in a crowd. Casey's busy, anyway. turning on the charm for the less-than-interested date of the night, but that doesn't stop his desperate ploy for another shot at normalcy. Abby would call Dan mean spirited, or come right out and say "That's bullshit, Dan." But she's not here now, and Dan's pretty sure she'd have more to say later.

Dan laughs and says "I shouldn't have mixed blue drinks with red." Casey shakes his head. "Seriously, Casey, It's fine. I was just helping out a fan."

Howard looks almost nothing like Casey, save a certain lankiness, just enough so that Dan ignores the "This is a really bad idea" voice in his head, and acquiesces when the guy offers -- begs -- to show Dan just how big a fan he really is. He's not completely stupid, though. They're not going to do this, whatever this turns out to be, without condoms.

"This" turns out to be tit for tat blowjobs in a bare-bulb lit storage closet. Not what one would call ambience, but this isn't a date, so it doesn't matter. It's true, Howard's pretty good at being grateful, even if he does pull off every few sucks to tell Dan how much he admires him, and how _totally fucking fantastic_ last Monday's show was.

It's good, but he might as well be watching himself on the monitor for all that he really feels it. Dan can put his imagination to good use, but he can't convince himself it's really Casey's hands and mouth on him, really Casey saying "I've always wanted this, you have no idea." Still, Dan presses a hand to his mouth so he doesn't say Casey's name.

It's almost a relief to switch places, at least Howard doesn't talk when he's got his dick in Dan's mouth. Dan just gets the job done. He's good at that, working on a deadline. Afterward, Howard's all thankful again, and way too chatty for someone who's just come. "I'm never going to forget this. Highlight of my life."

"I seriously hope not. You should aim higher with your assignations."

"See, this is why you're the man. Who else but Dan Rydell would say 'assignation'? " He says this with such unabashed awe in his voice that Dan's a little creeped out.

"Yes, well, I should be getting back to the festivities. Casey's got to be wondering where I am."

"Casey doesn't do this, I don't think."

"No, Casey doesn't." If he did, I wouldn't be in here with you.

"Good guy, though. Gave me his autograph. That was neat." If there's disappointment there, Howard's tactful enough not to tell Dan.

"Did you want mine, too?" Dan feels silly asking. What's he going to say? "Howard, remember the storage room, your pal, Dan?"

"Well, yeah, but that might be weird." At least Howard felt it too. "Actually, what I'd really love is if you'd record something I could put on my answering machine."

It's not the first time he's been asked to do this, so he records a quick "This is Dan Rydell of Sports Night, and you've reached Howard on AT&T."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"I think we're about even."

I won't say anything. I mean, it's not like I do this every day."

"I know you won't. And what you do and with whom is your business." Dan looks at his watch, hoping Howard will get the hint. He does, finally, exiting the room with one last "Thanks", and a high-five Dan feels ridiculous in meeting.

"The night is ripe with possibilities," Casey tells Dan a few hours earlier, as they walk into Anthony's. Dan doesn't really want to hear about Casey's possibilities, because none of them are Dan.


End file.
